Let Go
by XanderB
Summary: Sequel to Fingerprints. Look for updates on adultfanfiction or mediaminer under angel of innocence.


Let Go

**Authour's notes:** Some parts of the story jump ahead. Please don't be angry, for the most part they dated during that time that is not detailed. I understand that it seemed a little bit strange in the firts story because they just meet and are together, but I promise it will be explained better in this one.It's mostly from Duo's lack of real human contact with normal teens and not having relationships with people.It will explain Heero more in this. Also, there is **lemon** in this one so, beware.

I do not own any characters in the fic besides the ones I made up and there is no profit intended to be made on this fic or any others of mine.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemons, angst, some mild profanity, mentions of past abuse, alcohol use and cigarettes, I think that's about it.

Sequel to 'Fingerprints'. Enjoy!

(Duo)

Heero and I walked silently to school, neither of us wanting to mention the kisses we had shared. We were avoiding it. I guess, we were both wanting to know what the other had thought, but both of us were too scared to ask.

_What on earth am I thinking? God, I am such an idiot! I just met this guy and he slept over and we kissed! I can't even control myself! My father was right! Jesus! I don't want to be a slut..._

"-with me?" Heero finished. _Oh damn! I just missed whatever he asked me._

"What was that?" _Oh Jesus! Duo, pull yourself together! You sound like a complete moron!_

"I asked you if you would like to go to Quatre's party with me this friday?" he repeated. I blinked confusedly. Was he actually asking me on a real date?

"Umm..." I pushed a piece of loose hair behind my ear, "I guess so. It sounds like fun and I have nothing better to do this weekend." I finally replied. My face was heating up very fast. I had had plenty of crude offers by many different people, men and women alike, but noone had really wanted a real date, just sex. That's all anyone ever wanted from me...

"So, it's a date then?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, a date." I said softly as I walked dreamily into the school, following close behind Heero. _Wow! A real date! What will I wear?_

School was dull and boring, but lunch was okay. I walked home without Heero, who had promised he would call. I unlocked my apartment and shrugged off my backpack. I went into the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

I went out into the living room and plopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs. I grabbed the stereo remote and flicked on some Our Lady Peace. 'One Man Army' started playing. I nodded along with the music as I ate my sandwich. I was just finishing my last bite when the phone rang.

I jumped up and grabbed my cordless phone. "Mushi mushi." I answered.

"Hey Duo. Are you busy right now? I hope it's not a bad time." Heero's voice carried through the reciever. I smiled.

"No, it's fine. I'm not busy. What's up?" I replied. I heard Heero clear his throat.

"Well umm, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for ice cream with me in about an hour?"Heero said. My smile widened.

"Oh wow! Sure, I'd love to." I said excitedly.

"Alright, I'll pick you up in an hour, k?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine. See ya then." I said.

"Right. See ya." he said and then hung up. I hung up and jumped to my feet. I did a little dance, then I remembered I had to get changed before I could go anywhere. _Damn!_ I needed a shower too. I hadn't showered during gym. I really didn't want the other people in my class to see all of the scars, especially the newest ones.

I unravelled my braid quickly and undressed on my way to the bathroom. I turned on the taps and stood under the hot spray. I washed my hair as quick as possible, turned off the shower and hopped out. I grabbed my hair dryer and began drying my long hair quickly.

After my hair was completely dry, I wrapped my towel around myself and went into the hallway. Just then the doorbell rang. _Oh no! He couldn't be here yet!_

I ran to the door and opened it. Heero was standing in the doorway, a bouquet of yellow daisies in one hand.

"I guess, I'm a little early." he said. I smiled embarrassedly and then I realised my state of dress or I guess, undress.

I scrambled into my room, quickly.

(Heero)

As Duo went into his room, I could of sworn I caught a glimpse of something on his thighs. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was dying to find out. Duo was so mysterious. I just had to get to know him.

Duo's door finally opened. He came out into the living room. I sat silently, stunned. "Ta Da"! he said. He twirled in a circle. He was wearing a sleveless turtleneck, with three red stripes across the middle, black jeans with the words _'cherry lips'_ across the ass and black combat boots. He had about fifty silver bracelets on each of his wrists and a silver cross necklace around his neck. He wasn't wearing very much make-up, just some eyeliner and mascara. "You don't like it, do you?" he asked, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"No! I mean, no, it looks fine. You look awesome. Are you all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah! I just have to grab my jacket and we can go," he said, going into the closet and grabbing a black jean jacket off one of the hangers. He slipped it on and we went out the door. He turned and locked it before we walked away and then we left.

We jumped into my mustang and I started her up as Duo buckled his seatbelt. I put it into reverse and put on my seatbelt with one hand as I backed out of the parking lot. I drove us down to the Scoops 'R Us that Sally, Wufei's ex-girlfriend worked at. I pulled into a parking spot near the front doors and got out.

I went around to Duo's side of the car and opened his door. He smiled. I smiled back and clicked the automatic locks in the car. We walked into the air-conditioned parlor and stood in a short line-up.

"What kind of ice cream cone do you want?" I asked as we reached the counter. Duo bit the tip of his forefinger as he thought, an expression I was growing quite fond of, even though I'd only seen it a few times.

"Well, I think I want a waffle cone with two scoops of Rolo please." Duo replied after a moment of consideration. I smiled and ordered two scoops of Bubble Gum.

"New date, Heero?" Sally asked as she scooped our ice cream for us. I nodded. "What happened to the last? Did he get too boring for you or was he not even a challenge?" she asked, handing me both cones. I gave Duo his and shot her a glare. How dare she try and fuck up my first kind-of date with Duo. She laughed devilishly and blew a kiss at me. I was glad Wufei had broken up with her, I couldn't stand her. We left the store and walked across the street to the park. We sat on a bench.

I was thinking of something to talk about when Duo's necklace caught my eye again. "Where'd you get that necklace? It's really nice," I asked. Duo stopped licking his ice cream for a moment.

"Umm... Well, it actually used to belong to my mum," he replied. He fondled it with his fingertips, lightly.

"Where is she anyway? Don't you live with either of your parents?" I asked,curiously.

Duo shook his head, "No, my mom's been dead since I was four years old and my father and I don't really get along that great," he replied. _Oh IDIOT! How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I just keep my curious mouth shut? I've probably made him sad now._

"I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean t-"I started.

"It's okay Heero. You didn't know, I mean, you do want to get to know me so, I guess you should probably know this much, right? Besides, I don't really mind talking about my mom, she was an awesome lady. Anyway, what about Trowa and your parents?" Duo interrupted me. I guess he was right, I mean, I did want to get to know him.

"Oh, well, they really aren't home that much anymore. They used to be when Trowa and I were little. I remember one time in the summer, right before we went to Alaska for vacation, we were outside, Trowa and I. We decided to climb the tree out front. We went up really high and I got really scared, so Trowa climbed back down. He's always been really agile. He took gymnastics when we were young. Anyway, he ran inside and got mom and dad and everyone came running outside. Dad went and got the ladder and came up to get me. I remember how much everyone hugged me that day, like they had almost lost me. I guess they could have, if I'd have fallen, I mean," I said softly. Duo smiled slightly. It was really cute, kind of like he was imagining that day.

"You and Trowa are really close, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are. We never used to be, you know? We absolutely hated each other. I thought his mom was trying to take my daddy away from me. Anyway, it was hard at first, but it wasn't long before he and I were inseperable. He really is my best friend," I replied. Duo smiled.

I took the final bite of my ice cream cone and stood up. Duo finished his as well. I pulled him up and walked with him over to the old swing set. He sat down on one of the swings and I sat on the other, facing him, so I could see his face.

"What about your dad? Do you ever see him?" I asked. Duo's mood visibly darkened. _I shouldn't have asked that question._

"I don't speak to my father anymore. We don't exactly get along with one another," he replied darkly. Then, all of the sudden, he was happy-go-lucky Duo again , jumping up and telling me to come over for dinner.

We walked back to my car and got in. I put the key into the ignition and started the mustang. Duo buckled his seatbelt as did I. I put the car in reverse, pulled out of the parking lot, and sped away towards Duo's house.

We arrived at the dusty apartment building in no time. I parked the car and locked it as we walked into the old building. We walked up to Duo's second story apartment and went inside. Duo locked the door behind us. "Here, let me take your jacket," he said. I gave it to him and he put his own and mine into the closet by the door. "What do you feel like eating?" he asked as we sat down on the sofa.

"Surprise me," I replied. Duo smiled and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the remote for the T.V. and pressed on. The television came on, but there was no sound and the screen was blue. I clicked another button and the screen turned black. "Duo?" I called. He came out of the kitchen in an apron and started to laugh at me. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"Your expression is priceless. You look so scared," he said, still chuckling. I scowled.

"Well, if you thought you had just broken your date's expensive-looking entertainment system, wouldn't you be scared too?" I asked. He laughed again and reached for another remote. He clicked two buttons and the sound and picture came on. "How..." I started. Duo smiled again.

"Magic," he said. He giggled and went back into the kitchen. I scowled at his retreating back.

About two hours later, Duo brought out two steaming plates of food. He'd made noodles and some sort of alfredo sauce and some salad with a lemon and oil dressing and some fried vegetables. I smiled. "Duo, this looks great"! I said. I began to eat it. Duo watched me for a second and the did the same.

Duo looked at his watch for the third time in a row as we sat playing our fourth game of Rummy.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked after the fifth time he'd looked at the time.

"Yes, actually, I have to be at work in like an hour." He said.

"You work!" I half exclaimed. I'd actually forgotten that he'd told me about his job the other day. It was just so weird. Nobody his age worked and I'd never had to. Neither had Trowa, Quatre, or Wufei as far as I knew.

"Well yeah, how do you think I pay for this apartment and all this cool electronic stuff?" He replied. I felt kind of sheepish and stupid after that. I was older than him and he was already more grown up than I was. I guess I'd relied on my parents all of my life and I'd never really thought about what I'd have to do when they were gone. I'd never even thought to look for a possible job, even just for the summer. He shrugged as if the thought of work was not really a big deal.

"What time do you need to be there at? I'll give you a ride." I said, not waiting for the answer to my question. Duo smiled.

"That's not really necessary Heero. I can just take the bus." he replied. I shook my head curtly.

"I don't think so. I might as well give you a ride, seeing as I'll be leaving soon anyway."

"Yeah, I guess," Duo replied reluctantly, "I guess I should go and get ready then." he finished as he got up. I nodded as he left for his room. I went into the closet where he'd hung our coats and retrieved them. He soon acame out dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt with a green apron tied around his waist. It had the logo of some grocery store on it. We went down to my car and left. As we were driving, Duo asked me a question I really didn't know the answer to. 'What are we doing Heero? We've barely just met and we've already kissed and you've even slept over at my house already. Isn't there something a little strange about that?'

How could I have answered when I didn't even understand. I didn't really know what I wanted from him. I was attracted to the innocence that seemed to be surrounding him, even though I could tell he was not as innocent as he looked. How could he be when he lived on his own at sixteen years old? He seemed so mysterious, like he was holding on to a terrible secret that he couldn't say out loud. He seemed so vulnerable. I wasn't sure if I just wanted to break that innocence and take advantage of that vulnerability or really find the reasons for the secret and what it was. This could be the one I'd been waiting for. The biggest prize yet. One worth keeping.

I dropped Duo off and then went home to think. What was I doing with him?

Finally, Friday rolled around, the night of the party. I drove over to Duo's at around quarter to eight. I was excited about this evening. It was really Duo and my first real date together. Tonight, everyone would know we were dating. I went up to his apartment and rang the doorbell.

(Duo)

I had begun getting ready for my date with Heero since three o'clock this afternoon and I'd already changed my clothes five times. I finally decided to wear the original outfit I'd actually boughten for the occasion and sat down on the couch once I was changed. I was so nervous, I could barely stay still. I kept fidgeting and playing with the tip of my high ponytail. By the time eight rolled around, I was so jumpy that when the doorbell rang I jumped out of my seat and fell on to the carpet. I scrambled to my feet and answered the door. By the time I answered it, I'm sure my hair was a mess and I was breathless.

Heero was standing outside of my door in tight blue-jeans and a white t-shirt with a navy blue button-up t-shirt on top which was unbuttoned. He held a purple rose in his left hand and smiled lopsidedly as I answered the door. I smiled and took the rose from him. I quickly put it in the vase that I had on my dining room table that also held the yellow daisies I'd received from him when we'd gone out to the ice cream parlor on Wednesday.

I then grabbed my black jean jacket and followed Heero out to his car. I sat silently while we drove down the highway towards wherever the party was held, Quatre's house, I think Heero'd said. I stared out the window thinking about what people would say when they found out about Heero and I. I'd been hearing rumors about Heero. Disturbing rumors. Heero looked over at me again for the third time.

"Duo, what's wrong?" he asked. I blinked a couple times and didn't look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was beginning to wonder if the rumors were true. There were an awful lot of them. I really didn't know Heero that well. I wouldn't have known if he had lied to me. I had justassumed he wouldn't. I guess I'm a little naive.What if the rumors I'd been hearing were true? If they were, I don't know what I would do.

"Well, you seem like you're a million miles away tonight."Heero replied. I shrugged.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff and I'm a little nervous about what everyone will think when they find out about you and I." I said finally. I could not bring myself to ask him about the rumors I'd been hearing. I just couldn't do it.

Heero nodded slightly and didn't push the matter any farther. I wondered why he hadn't tried to reassure me that they wouldn't care. A sick, fearful feeling began to creep up my throat.

We finally arrived at a huge mansion. I gaped at the house. I'd never seen such a huge house before. Quatre lived here? I couldn't imagine living somewhere so big. Heero got out of the car and came around to my side to let me out. He pulled me up the driveway and into the beautiful house. There was loud music playing and lights flashing everywhere. People were dancing and laughing and I could smell liquor on the air. They may have been drinking, but I noticed no one was smoking in the house. They all seemed to go out onto a patio on the other side of the house through a large screen door that slid open and closed. There were people in a pool out there as well. I felt a little out of place. Everyone was drinking and laughing. I didn't drink. Heero pulled me towards a brightly lit room near the patio that I assumed was a kitchen.

I was right. When we entered the kitchen, I saw Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all standing near a huge counter that had a large amount of assorted liquor bottles filled with the foul liquid. When Quatre spotted us , he came over and walked with us back to the others.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it!" he exclaimed. I nearly jumped at the loudness right next to me. He hugged me. I just stood completely still until he stopped and moved on to Heero. The others greeted us as well with slight nods of acknowledgement. Wufei came closer to Heero.

"Heero, a word please?"he asked and nodded towards the back door to the patio. Heero nodded then looked at me. I just shrugged. Then they left.

There was a large crash and the sound of smashing glass from another room. Quatre excused himself to check it out. That left only Trowa and I in the kitchen, alone.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Duo?" he asked, gesturing to another room that seemed to be unoccupied. I was surprised. Trowa hadn't really spoken to me since we'd first met. I shrugged and followed him out of the kitchen and into a room that looked a lot like a study of some kind. The room was indeed secluded and deserted. He closed the door behind us. I felt a little uncomfortable, but I wasn't really scared of him. There was something about Trowa that told me I could trust him and that he'd never hurt me. We sat down in the comfortable, stuffed chairs. I didn't know what to say. He was the one who had asked me to come here, so I just sat and waited for him to speak. I didn't wait for long.

"Duo, have you been abused?" he asked. Well if there was one thing Trowa was, it was blunt, that's for sure. I couldn't look at him. How had he known? He touched my arm softly.

"It's okay Duo. This is just between us." he said softly.

"I just... It's just that I... " I tried to explain, but couldn't. I settled for fiddling with my hair instead.

"Hey, listen, I know what it's like. Before my mom and I ran away, my real father used to beat me all the time. I was only just barely three years old and he'd beat me until I was unconcious. I remember, my mom had to wear big, black sunglasses and long-sleeved shirts to hide the bruises and I wasn't allowed to go to school 'cause people would find out. I have tons of scars from it," he spoke again, "Duo, I know you've been abused. I can tell. You flinch when people touch you, especially guys. You act like a skittish animal when people get too close. You even stiffen when Heero touches you sometimes. When he gets too close, you get a little scared sometimes don't you?" he finished. I bit my lip. What he said was true.

"Well, I really like him, I do. It's just that... He's just so much bigger than I am and I feel vulnerable around him and now I've been hearing some kind of frightening things about him. It scares me. I don't want to be hurt like that again. Not by him. I don't want him to see my scars. They're ugly." I said softly, not looking up at him.

"Duo, I don't think Heero would ever hurt you like that, but he has a reputation for being kind of a slut. He likes to pick certain people and seduce them, like a challenge. It's like a trophy, I guess. Now, I don't want to scare you or anything, but I think you're his newest target." Trowa said very seriously.

"W-why are you telling me this?" I asked confusedly. If he didn't want to scare me, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Heero needs somone like you in his life. He's used to people only caring about his money or his looks. And he's used to getting what he wants when he wants it. You will make him work to get it. I think he really may like you. If he does then he'll stick with you and not give up. I'm warning you because he is very good at persuading people to give him what he wants. You need to make him work for your trust and love. Heero doesn't like commitment and he's never said 'I love you' to anyone he's been with or dated, not even to get into their pants. It's time for him to grow up and you might be able to help him to do that. I promise if he hurts you, I'll pound his sorry ass, okay? But you've got to promise to try, please?" he sounded so sincere. I just nodded.

I made a decision right then and there. I was going to tell Trowa my story. He had told me me his and he had warned me about Heero even though Heero was his brother and best friend in the whole world. Trowa trusted me and I realized, I could trust him too. He truly wanted to be my friend and he would understand.

I took a deep breath, "Trowa, if I tell you something, it will remain between us forever, right?" I asked. He nodded seriously.

"Well, about a month ago, my dad, well step dad, I guess, tried to rape me. Before that he'd always just hit me and call me a queer or a faggot. That never really bothered me that much. Then one night, he got really drunk and after a couple of my friends left he forced me to give him a blowjob. He said he wanted to see why all of the guys liked me so much. The next night, he tried to rape me for real. I s-stabbed him. H-he wasn't dead when I left. That's when I came here, to this city. I don't have any other family that I know of and I never knew my real dad. My mom said he'd died in the war before I was born. I had nowhere else to go so I just ran as far away as I could. I d-don't want him to find me. Not ever." I finished. Bitter tears were pouring down my face. I hadn't realized I'd started to cry. I didn't look at Trowa. I didn't want to see the pity in his face.

"How long were you abused before that?" he asked softly. He sounded angry, as if something I said made him furious, but what?

"My mom died when I was four and after that my dad started to drink more and then he started to hit me soon after. He broke my wrist and two of my ribs when I was almost six years old. I never understood why he started to hit me and I still don't. I-I'm so ashamed of all the scars that he's put on me. I don't want anyone to ever s-see them." I said as my tears continued to pour down my flushed cheeks.

"Duo, I'm glad you shared your story with me. My dad never had the chance to sexually abuse me and I can't even imagine what it was like, but you must be very strong-willed and brave to be able to get away from him like you did. It makes me so mad that your father, even if he wasn't your real one would do something like that to you. As for your scars. There will be times when you will never want someone to see them and there will be other times when you will be willing to let the special person you love see them. That person will love you no matter what and they'll understand on the days you don't want them to see you. They won't push. Maybe it will even be Heero. For me, that person is Quatre. It wasn't easy for either of us and it caused plenty of arguments, but we got through it. If Heero is the one for you, you'll make it through too. I felt the same way you do now, when I first came to live here with Heero and his dad when he remarried my mom. Heero was the first person I trusted and let see my body. We had baths together until we were twelve. It sounds kind of wrong, but I guess you could say we were brothers since the start, even if not by blood. Quatre was the second an only other person I've ever shared myself with completely, even Heero and I don't have the same connection as Quatre and I do. Wufei, Quatre, Heero and myself are all very close and we lean on each other whenever one or all of us needs it. We've all agreed that we want to be your friends too. You can count on us when you need help or just a friendly ear to listen when you've got something you need to say. I know you feel weird around Quatre because he keeps hugging you, but that's just Quatre. I think if you let him in, you and him would become quite good friends. You just have to give us a fighting chance to prove ourselves to you. You can trust us. I promise." he finished. I had never heard Trowa say more than a few sentences in a row and yet, he had just said a whole speech to me. I felt so strange, like a weight had been lifted off of my chest. I smiled and then I hugged him. I actually hugged him and didn't flinch or get scared. I didn't even feel the slightest bit dirty. I let my tears flow unhindered and Trowa hugged me back. It felt so warm, just like a real friend.

The door opened. "Hey, there you guys are. The party's like over... What are you doing?" Heero asked as he came into the room. I looked at my watch. It was already two am. We'd been missing for a long time then. Heero gave us a look, his eyebrows raised in question. I realized I was still in Trowa's arms. I blushed. What a picture we must have made. Me with my face all flushed and wet with tears and Trowa hugging me to his chest tightly.

"We were having a little chat." Trowa answered curtly. I moved away from him a bit and cleaned up my face.

"Oh, about what?" Heero inquired, raising an eyebrow. I blushed again. God, he probably thought we'd been making out or something.

"You, mostly." Trowa smirked as Heero's jaw dropped.

"What'd you tell him Tro'?" Heero asked. Just then Quatre came in.

"Guys, you pretty much missed the whole party. What were you doing? Oh nevermind. I don't want to know. Anyway, Trowa, I want to go to bed. Are you coming? Wufei left with Treize. Idon't know what you did to get him to make a move Heero, but it definitely worked. Anyway, goodnight guys. You can stay here if you want. I'm going to bed. See ya." Quatre said as he left the room. Trowa said goodnight and followed after him. Heero looked at me. I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"So, do you want to go to my house for the night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. He took my hand as we walked to his car and got in. We drove three houses down to the left. Heero pulled into the three-car garage and we went into the house.

"C'mon, my room's up in the attic. Trowa's is across from mine." Heero said as he tugged me towards a huge, spiral staircase that went up three flights. Heero and Trowa's house was gigantic and gorgeous, just like Quatre's. I followed Heero up the stairs. I was in awe at the beautiful castle my boyfriend called home.

We entered a large attic hallway when we reached the top of the staircase. There was a bathroom to the left and a room next to that. There was a linen closet straight ahead and on the right was another room. That's the one Heero took me to.

We came into a huge room. Heero clapped and the lights came on. I smiled. Heero's bed was a huge wooden, canopy bed with white linen drapes and a white silk and down comforter. He had two dressers on one wall and an entertainment system across from the bed. He also had a huge walk-in closet full of clothes and footwear. There were also three shelves around the room, holding model robots, trophies, and artifacts from foreign countries. There was also a computer desk with a laptop on it and Heero's 0school books in one corner.

I went over and studied the foreign artifacts. "You've really been to all of these places?" I asked. There were so many of them. There was one from France, Ireland, Scotland, Germany, Cuba, America, Mexico, England, Canada, Chile, China, Russia, India, Africa, Indonesia, Jamaica, Greece, and Australia.

"Yup. I especially liked France, Ireland, and India. They were beautiful and full of historical monumentsand stuff. You ever been anywhere like that?" he replied as he finished turning down the sheets. I shook my head.

"No. I've only been to America and Canada before I came here. I was very young. My mom was still alive." I said wistfully, imagining being in one of the beautiful paradises that Heero had. Heero looked a little disappointed. He walked over to the closet. When he came out, he was dressed in a pair of green, silk pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He handed me a pair of red and black striped pajama pants and a black t-shirt. I dressed in the bathroom, instead of Heero's room, remembering Trowa's words.

When I came back, Heero was sitting on the huge bed with a hairbrush in his hand. I smiled and hesmiled back. I put my clothes in a pile where the hamper was in the room and sat down in front of Heero.

"Is it okay?" he asked, reaching for my hair. I nodded slightly. My head was aching from my hair being up anyway. Heero pulled the ponytail free gently and began brushing my hair slowly and carefully. It felt really good. I think I was beginning to fall asleep, when Heero stopped. After he stopped, we just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Um, you can sleep in Trowa's room if you like." Heero offered, running his fingers through his hair. I smiled.

"Why? The bed's big enough for two."I said. _What the hell?_ What was I doing? I wasn't supposed to give him oppurtunities to seduce me. Something inside me just wanted his touch so bad, I couldn't help myself. Heero looked surprised, then smiled. I smiled back slightly. He hadn't tried to kiss me since the day we met and now he did. His lips brushed mine softly and I laid back into the soft pillows.

His kiss was chaste and undemanding, so I didn't get uncomfortable. He pulled back slowly and I was actually disappointed. I almost asked him for more, but then I stopped myself, remembering Trowa's warning again. Was this part of Heero's plan to seduce me? Heero then leaned over and clapped. The lights went out and I turned onto my side, facing away from Heero. There was a soft rustle and then his arm slipped around my waist and he pulled me closer to his body. I stiffened momentarily, but when he did nothing else I relaxed and smiled. He didn't want to use me. I soon fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

"Mmm..." I woke up to a warm feeling. I realized it was Heero still wrapped around me. I shifted and he stirred.

"Good morning." I said pleasently. Heero groaned. I laughed and then he seemed to wake up a bit more. He sat up and looked around as if checking something. Maybe he'd forgotten what had happened last night. I cracked up. His hair was a mess of gravity-defying locks worse than what it normally was. He scowled at me then threw a pillow at my head. I just kept laughing.

Heero and I went downstairs after we'd both made a stop at the bathroom of course. He took me to the kitchen which was on the second floor. It was huge as well. The fridge was immaculate.

Heero then proceded in making me french crépes with blueberries and strawberries on top. I loved it.

"Hey Duo, are we boyfriends now?" he asked.

"Duh! Of course we're boyfriends. I don't just sleep in the same bed with veryone I meet, you know." I said as I hugged him lightly. I went to pull away and he wouldn't let me. I stiffened.

" It's okay Duo. It's me. I won't hurt you. I just want a real hug." Heero said. He was right. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I forced myself to relax and hugged him back tightly. _Just let go!_ I yelled at myself. _There's nothing to be afraid of. He's not going to hurt me._

(Over the next 8 months)

"C' mon Heero, the water's awesome!" I exclaimed from the tropical water of the beach we'd decided to go for the day, since it was super hot out now and school would be over in a few weeks and I'd already made up for missing half of the year. Quatre and Trowa sat up on the beach towels, talking together while Trowa gave Quatre a massage with the sun tan lotion. Wufei and his boyfriend, Treize had gone for a walk down the sand and were picking up pretty shells and dried-out sea stars. They were so funny, the two of them. They were such a cute couple, even though would tell me it was 'injustice' if I'd ever told him that out loud.

Heero laughed and shot me the finger from where he was sitting in the sun. I laughed too. I came back from in the water and walked past Heero. I put my nose in the air and pretended to be ignoring Heero. He watched me with raised eyebrows. Then I turned and wiggled my ass at him. I barely had time to run before Heero shot out of the sand and chased me down the beach. He tackled me and held my hands above my head, causing my t-shirt to ride up a bit, showing my stomach. I bent my head up and kissed him. He was surprised and let go of my hands. I tickled him and he jumped away from me. He then chased me straight into the water. When we got a little more than waist-deep in the water, I seductively began to get close to Heero and remove his swim trunks. As soon as I had them and Heero moaned with his eyes closed, I dove under water silently and swam to shore. Heero yelled as we all laughed from the shoreline. Wufei gave me the twenty bucks he owed me for the dare and Heero began to come closer to shore. We all laughed as Heero grabbed a beach volleyball and held it in front of himself while he tried to persuade me to give him back his shorts. I waved said shorts up in the air and grinned evilly.

"What's the matter Heero? Chilly? You'll have to beg for them."I called as he glared at me. All of the sudden, he let go of the ball and jumped onto me, mooning everyone. We laughed and then I realized Heero was naked and on top of me. I blushed and stiffened a bit. Heero noticed and got off of me quickly. He put his shorts back on and then we all decided to go back to Heero and Trowa's house for a barbeque.

br   
"What do you want to do today Duo?" Heero asked as we ate our pancakes at breakfast.

"I dunno. Why don't we go shopping? We could pick up those glow-in-the-dark stars for your ceiling at the dollar store while we're there and we do need to finish Christmas shopping. I hadn't had a decent Christmas since I was four years old and I couldn't wait until I could give and receive gifts from my friends this year.

"Sure, sounds good to me. We'll go after we finish breakfast." he replied.

We left and went to the mall after breakfast. We picked up the rest of the Christmas gifts and went to the dollar store. Heero picked up two packages of glow-in-the-dark stars and planets, examining them carefully. I remembered when I'd suggested it to Heero, telling him one night that his ceiling was too boring. I smiled at the memory and put on a cheesy wig I'd found as Heero was deciding on green, yellow, or red stars and planets. I walked over to him, putting emphasis in my hips and flung my braid around my neck as if it were a scarf.

"Darling!" I exclaimed in a french accent, pretending to smoke a french cigarette. Heero jumped. I stifled a giggle and continued my little act. "You have absolutely _no_ sense of fashion, just look at your socks." I finished in a melodramatic drawl and blew him a dramatic kiss before sauntering away. Heero raised an eyebrow and looked down where you couldn't even see his socks. He smirked and grabbed me. I giggled and squirmed. He kissed my temple and then helped me to take off the wig.

"Duo, It's been seven and a half months for Christ's sake! You won't even let me kiss you properly. I mean hell, one minute you're hot and the next you're cold. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore with you!" Heero yelled frustratedly.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want. I'm just not ready alright?" I replied, feeling the same tears as the last fight beginning to well in my eyes.

"Why not? We can't even make out like normal couples do because you won't let me touch you. I'm not allowed to see you naked or kiss you like I want to. I can't touch your skin and you won't even tell me why! Goddammit!" Heero exclaimed. His fist collided with a loud thud against the dining room table in my apartment. I flinched.

"Well, I'm not like normal people and I can't tell you yet! Damnit! Don't you understand Heero? I just can't!" I screamed back as the tears began to fall.

"Tell me what! I'm so tired of this shit!" Heero yelled, exasperated and breathless.

"Well maybe I'm too much for you then Heero, huh? Why don't you just give up on me then? Go back to being a slut! At least you would get to have sex again! Since I'm just not doing it for you!" I exclaimed and turned away from him. My shoulders shook with silent sobs. These fights had been occuring more frequently in the last couple months and I was becoming afraid that Heero really wasn't the one for me. Heero was silent for a long moment. Then I felt his arms around me. I stiffened and turned my face away from his eyes. He turned me back around and lifted my chin to meet our eyes. His eyes were soft once more, no longer angry as he wiped away the warm tears on my face.

"Duo, you don't mean so little to me that I would leave you because of that. It's just, it's so frustrating when I don't know why your mood changes so suddenly. I don't know whether it's something I've said or done and most of the time I don't know how to fix it. I know it's hard, but I wish you'd just tell me, so I could try to understand. I want to be close to you, to see how truly beautiful you are under your clothes, to be able to caress your skin. I want to have what Trowa and Quatre, Treize and Wufei have, but you won't let me. " he said softly. He'd never said anything like that to me before and somehow I didn't think he'd said it to anybody else either.

"I know, I'm sorry Heero. I'll tell you soon, just not yet." I replied, a small, sad smile on my lips. Heero hugged me and I hugged him back. We had survived another one.

(Present- 8 and a half months into the relationship)

We were laying on Heero's bed, looking up at the fake stars on his ceiling when it hit me. I truly was in love with the boy laying next to me. And it was time to tell him my story. As I was lost in my thoughts and beginning to doze, Heero began to speak.

"Duo?" he called.

"Hm?" I replied, sleepily.

"I think I love you." he said softly. I snapped awake. Now there really was no excuse not to tell Heero my story. He had just said he loved me and hadn't I just come to the conclusion that I loved him as well. Trowa had said that Heero had never said it to anyone before, so he must really mean it if he was saying it now. I turned to look at him.

"Heero, I think I'm ready to tell you now."I said. He smiled and nodded. His eyes were soft and serious as he waited for me to speak. I told Heero everything and this time it wasn't me who was in tears by the end. Heero had angry tears running down his cheeks and his fists were balled tightly at his sides by the time I finished. He hugged me and kissed my face all over. Then he kissed my lips and I let him open them to push his tongue gently into my mouth. Then I felt it. A stirring in a part of my body that I thought had died a long time ago, after what had happened. I began to get hard as Heero began to kiss my neck and collar bone. I didn't stiffen or push him away. I was curious as to why he could have this effect on my body.

He pushed his hands under my shirt gently and pulled it off. I shivered, but let him continue. I felt very vulnerable as Heero looked over my naked torso. What would he think of the scars? What about the others, under my pants? Heero ghosted his hands across the scars softly and then followed them with his lips. I shivered uncontrollably now. How could Heero have this kind of effect on me? He stopped and looked at me. I pulled him up towards me and pressed my lips to his passionately. I don't know what came over me, but I decided right then and there that I was going to give myself to Heero, completely.

I pulled his shirt off and pushed his hands hard against my hips, trying to make him understand what I wanted from him. He must have been reading my mind because he began to undo my pants slowly and pulled them off tenderly. He looked me over in all my glory. He smiled.

"Beautiful." he purred huskily. His eyes were dark with a mixture of love and lust as he repeated the same treatment to the lower half of my body as he had to my torso, kissing and caressing the scars there too. Then he undid his own pants deftly. I watched in anticipation, quivering in the darkness, with only the fake stars and the moonlight from the skylight to light the room and our bodies. Heero ran his hands over my body and then reached onto the shelf closest to his bed, retrieving a tube of lubricant. I'd never seen it before. I wondered what it was for. I watched curiously as Heero opened the tube with a pop noise and coated a few of his fingers with the clear gel. Heero leaned up and kissed me again and I lost sight of his fingers. When I felt them begin to search the crevice to my entrance,what the lubricant was going to be used for was made perfectly clear. My breath hitched. Heero pushed a curious finger into me and then another. I gasped at the intrusion and hissed at the burning sensation his fingers left as they pushed in and out of my body.He kissed my neck and I felt him nipping at it. I moaned and accidently pushed against his fingers, forcing them deeper inside of me.All of the sudden fireworks exploded behind my eyes and waves of hot pleasure poured through me as Heero's fingers touched something deep inside me. I moaned again, thrusting myself against his fingers instinctively. Heero chuckled breathlessly and pulled his fingers out of me. I let out a disappointed noise and opened my eyes to watch what he was doing now.

"Duo, look at me. You're absolutely sure you want to do this? Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop. It might be painful. You have to be positive." Heero said as he reached for the tube again and took more gel onto his hand. I looked deep into his eyes. I trusted Heeo immensely. He wouldn't hurt me deliberately. I nodded slowly and took his hand. I placed it onto his erection slowly, knowing that must have been where it was supposed to be. He coated his length with the cool gel and then he was over me, pushing my legs up and out. This was it.

Heero braced himself with one arm as he used the other to position the head of his shaft at my entrance. I watched him. It looked awfully big. I hoped it would fit. Heero then placed the hand he'd used to position himself, to hold my leg up and around his waist as he slowly entered into my virgin body. I bit my lip hard against the stinging burn that his entrance left in its wake. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears lingering just behind my eyelashes. Heero stopped as soon as he was completely inside of me. His breathing was raged and I could feel him trembling as he tried to keep perfectly still within me. I felt his bangs tickling my forehead and opened my eyes. Heero was above me, eyes closed, forehead wrinkled in concentration. I brought up a hand and pushed back the silky bangs. Heero opened his eyes. They were dark, glimmering and beautiful. I shifted a little and kissed him. There was now only a dull, burning sensation where Heero's body pierced mine. I shifted again, letting Heero know he could continue.

Heero began to thrust, slowly at first, but then faster as he realized I was okay. His thrusts became hard and he began to brush against that spot once again. I moaned loudly and hoped that Quatre and Trowa couldn't hear us from down the hall. Heero growled and grabbed my erection. He pumped it in time with his thrusts. Our sweat mingled as we neared heaven. Heero pumped once, twice and then all I could see was the fireworks behind my eyes, bright and intense. All I could hear was the blood roaring in my ears. I dimly heard Heero come as well soon after.

We fell panting and sweaty onto Heero's dampened sheets. I'd never known something as perfect and beautiful as what Heero had just shown me. Heero kissed my temple twice.

"I love you, Duo" Heero said softly. I was already falling asleep as I replied.

"I love you too, Heero. I think I've loved you all my life, even before I met you." I replied softly, already half gone and remembering my mother's voice telling me to always believe in fairy tales. Heero did not wait very long before he joined me in oblivion.

We woke to pounding on the door. Heero yelled for whoever it was to take a hike, but they persisted.

"What already? Just come in." Heero said finally. Quatre and Trowa burst in. I pulled the covers around to cover my naked chest and looked at them blearily. They looked rumpled and a little surprised by the state which Heero and I were in.

"Heero, Duo, its Wufei. His mother's really ill. He has to leave for China today!" Quatre exclaimed. Heero and I snapped awake immediately. Oh god!

We got dressed quickly and all four of us went down to Wufei's grandparents' temple. Wufei's grandmother was crying and clutching his grandfather. Anyone could have guessed that Wufei's mother was not only ill, but probably dying. They pointed us to Wufei's room. We went in. Wufei had his head on Treize's lap and tears were falling slowly down his cheeks. Treize was petting his hair and whispering to him. When he saw us, he greeted us with a grim smile. None of us had ever seen Wufei cry, not even Treize. We all gave him luck and hugged him millions of times, even me before he left. Then he was gone. None of us knew when or even if he'd be back. We only hoped and prayed he would. Treize watched the plane take off with silent tears trekking paths down his cheeks. We all comforted him. He had become a part of our mismatched family. He truly loved Wufei and now he didn't know if he' d ever see him again. I gues that's when life started to go downhill...

TBC?

What do you think? Another sequel? Yes? No? You like it? Let me know so I can write another. I have more ideas for this series. Good ones, I think sweatdrop. Also other chapters will be written soon to other stories so keep an eye out and please check out my newest fics; 'Eternity Reborn' and 'Darkness Rises' if you haven't already. I'd really like some feedback, thanx. And just to clarify, Duo started school late in the year, just so you know. It's a little difficult to follow the time in the fic because it jumps a lot. Um, also the 8 months part is just flashbacks of different times over that period of time. I think I might need a few more flashbacks in that part. Let me know what you think, k? I'll add some if there are a bunch of people who think it needs more. Anyways, buh bye. much love!

Angel


End file.
